halofandomcom-20200222-history
Orbital Drop Shock Trooper
The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODSTs), colloquially known as Helljumpers are an UNSC Marine Corps Special Forces unit. History Origins The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers have their roots in the paratroopers of 20th and 21st Century fame, who dropped frequently behind enemy lines to capture buildings, bridges, and other important military and industrial targets in anticipation for a larger advance by more conventional military forces. However, the origin of dropping humans from orbit comes from the Martian Campaign of 2163, where Marines were dropped onto Mars in support of UN forces against the Neo-Communist Koslovics.http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm Human-Covenant War ODSTs were operating as early as 2525.Halo: The Fall of Reach The first division of ODSTs were the 105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division,most known as helljumpers ad his phrase ( jump feet first into the hell ) which quickly gained a reputation as a brutal but effective fighting force. They are often referred to as 'super' and seem to have a class of their own, often coming right after the brutes,elites and spartans. Barring the personnel of the SPARTAN programs, ODSTs are one of the most effective forms of troops available to the UNSC, and the expectations placed on ODST units made them all-volunteer outfits, with some outsiders regarding such volunteers as 'crazy'.Halo: The Flood, page 35 By 2552 their strength had swelled to a larger number of divisions in an attempt to fill the demands of the Human-Covenant War. Some ODSTs actively participated in training the SPARTAN-IIs, but the efficiency of that program was demonstrated when a single SPARTAN-II killed two ODSTs and left two severely wounded during an exercise. These fatalities resulted in ODSTs having a disdain of the SPARTANS, as they were "Freaks" in Silva's case and not even worthy of being Human. Operations ODSTs are known for their unorthodox methods of insertion, including orbital drops onto terrestrial targets. Similar to regular Marines, the ODSTs maintain units of varying strength aboard many UNSC vessels and installations. ODST units were present aboard the , the , the , the , and Cairo StationHalo 2. Four dead ODSTs can be seen in the first level.. While they are human, they are, overall, very different from marines in the sense that they take the most dangerous, crazy, and suicidal missions. They have no physical differences between the Marines, but they are always ready to "Jump feet first into hell" as their motto goes (this motto comes from the intense heat inside the HEV drop pods. The heat inside these pods is what coined the nickname 'Hell Jumpers'Halo: The Flood. In Halo: The Flood, on pg. 35, near the bottom, it describes the intense heat in the pod and how that is why the ODSTs are nicknamed Helljumpers. ), and dive into fights they may not return from, which shows an outstanding level of courage, honor, valor and sometimes, pure insanity. They also drop into areas that are under heavy assault, or are heavily guarded by enemy troops. Their primary objective for these situations is to clear the enemies and set up an LZ for Pelican drop ships to land or deploy Marine reinforcements. Without the use of the ODST clearing an area, the Pelicans would be unable to land. An example of this is on Delta Halo, during the events of Halo 2. The ODSTs, accompanied by the Master Chief, must clear a landing zone so that Pelicans could drop off a Warthog. Equipment The Orbital Drop Shock Troopers use advanced equipment, specifically made for their purpose and missions. Body Suit :Main article: Body Suit The ODST's, in addition to using normal Marine equipment, use a specially made body suit. It is completely black and sealed off, allowing for extra-vehicular operations. It has heating and cooling systems to mask the infrared signature of the wearer, and it also has a oxygen tank capable of allowing 15 minutes in space. The helmet contains state of the art communications gear, along with a HUD and thermal and motion detectors. During the Battle of the Ark, the ODST's appear to have colors on their shoulder armor which may denote ranking. There were 3-4 "whites" along with one "red," possibly meaning a red patch stands for Squad Leader or the sergent, while white would be more akin to a Squad Member, this is very likely due to the fact that he is far more aggressive than the other ODST's and that he also often leads his teammates into combat. A white patch with a red cross symbolizes a squad medic. (It also bears noticing that in cut scenes showing ODSTs, their shoulder armor does not show any color and just appear black. This is, however, due to how the cinematics were designed for the game.) Human Entry Vehicles :Main article: Human Entry Vehicle The Human Entry Vehicle (HEV) is a tear-drop shaped pod made of Titanium-A, Lead Foil, and a ceramic skin. They are known for their risky use, as they can die either from the intense heat on re-entry, the extreme G-forces, or the force of hitting a terrestrial target. This is the main reason why many consider the ODSTs to be "insane". The HEV also carries weapons, ammunition, food, a radio, and a cubicle for shelter in case the ODST is ever dropped off target or they need to fight immediately when they hit the ground. Armed Assault Boats :Main article: Armed Assault Boats Armed Assault Boats were aerial vehicles used by the UNSC Navy and UNSC Marine Corps to deploy Orbital Drop Shock Troopers to a ground target. However, the armed assault boats proved to be ineffective, taking heavy fire once within ground firing range and they were also very slow. The UNSC Navy had ultimately replaced them with the HEV's. Halo: The Flood, need page number Notable Actions ODSTs were on board the Pillar of Autumn upon the discovery of Alpha Halo. An ODST group led by Major Antonio Silva was later instrumental in frustrating Covenant attempts to purge the ring-world of the Pillar of Autumn's survivors Halo: The Flood. The ODSTs are never referred to in Halo: Combat Evolved, although it is possible that they were wearing standard marine uniforms in the game. Members of the 7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion would go into the Outskirts of New Mombasa in support of the capture of the Prophet of Regret. They were in a separate Pelican fired upon by a Scarab. They fought through the outskirts before linking up to the main UNSC advance. Their battle is showcased in the bonus video: Another Day at the Beach. Members of the 7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion would later drop from In Amber Clad onto Delta Halo. They then cleared a landing zone so that a Warthog could be deployed for John-117. Later, they were dropped from the to assist John-117 again, during the Battle of Installation 00 near the Ark and the Citadel Halo 3, level The Ark and The Covenant (Level). Two ODSTs fought in the Battle of Pawas in 2552. Bravo-21 and Bravo-22, were tasked with calculating the crash site of the Master Chief on Earth, while a Marine Battalion was tasked with defending a narrow corridor between Covenant and UNSC forces in Pakistan. Bravo-21 and numerous Marines were killed in the fighting, while Bravo-22 was injured along with the other marine survivors. List of known ODSTs 300px|right *Major Antonio Silva: Killed In Action *First Lieutenant Melissa McKay: Killed In Action *Second Lieutenant Dalu: Killed In Action *Second Lieutenant Oros: Killed In Action *Master Sergeant Lister: Killed In Action *Company Sergeant Tink Carter: Killed In Action *Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker: Active *Gunnery Sergeant Waller: Killed In Action *Sergeant Corly: Killed In Action *Sergeant Parker: Killed In Action *Corporal Locklear: Killed In Action *Lance Corporal "Snaky" Jones: Missing In Action *Private First Class Hosky: Killed In Action *Private Butkis: Active *Private Jones: Active *Private O'Brian: Killed In Action *Private Marie Postly: Killed In Action *Private Satha: Killed In Action *Private Walpole: Active *Al-Thani: Killed In Action *Dawkins: Killed In Action *"Doc" Valdez : Killed In Action *Joe: Active *Murphy: Missing In Action *Suzuki: Killed In Action *Yutrzenika: Killed In Action *T. Rymann: Killed In Action *S. Hartley: Wounded In Action Known ODST Units *105th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Division *2nd Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion *7th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Battalion **First Platoon *340th Orbital Drop Shock Trooper Combat Training Unit **Echo Team **Kilo Team *105th Drop Jet Platoon *Alpha Team Trivia *On the right side of an ODST's body armor is a Chinese character which when translated, means roughly complete Bad Ass, a reference to the ODST's hardcore attitude. Next to the character is a picture of the moon, or maybe an egg. Put these symbols together spells the Chinese word "混蛋", also means "Bad ass" or "Bastard" . *The ODST with the flamethrower has a marathon symbol on his chest, which is found on the level Cortana. *You always fight with members from the 7th battalion in the games. *ODSTs can also be deployed in Long Range HEVs from long distances away from the planet. *Onboard the UNSC Carrier Atlas, Spartan-117 had a confrontational moment with four ODSTs in the ship's gym. John had removed a pin from the weights at the bench press, and forgot to put it back. The ODSTs walked into the gym and went straight to the bench press. The weights fell and almost crushed one of the soldier's foot. A fight ensued and John killed two of the ODSTs and severely injured the others. Ever since then, relations between the Spartans and the ODSTs have been uneasy.Halo: The Fall of Reach Halo: The Flood This does not seem to stop them from working to their utmost efficiency during the Battle of the Ark.Halo 3 Level The Ark *On the level Delta Halo, several dead ODSTs can be found. How to find them is in the easter egg Lost ODSTs. *There is an ODST helmet Armor permutation in multiplayer that is unlocked by gaining enough experience to be a Spartan Recruit. *Several ODSTs from Halo 2 are found in High Charity in Halo 3 during the level Cortana. *The CQB Armor permuations shoulder pads look roughly like the Concept shoulder pads for the ODSTs. *ODSTs only appper in two levels in Halo 2, Cairo Station (although dead) and in Delta Halo. *In Halo 3, ODST soldiers are able to shoot farther than the average Marine with the Spartan Laser. This is due to the fact that the ODST in Halo 2 had terrible aim and would usually blow up the vehicle they were in. Related Articles *Human Entry Vehicle *United Nations Space Command *UNSC Marine Corps *UNSC Military Units Images Image:ODST-Battle-Rifle.jpg|An ODST with a Battle Rifle. Image:ODSTbattlerifle.JPG|A pair of ODSTs attack on Delta Halo. Image:MC and ODSTs.jpg|Two ODSTs and the Master Chief ready for battle. Image:Odst2.png|An ODST with a Battle Rifle kneeling. Image:Halo3ODST.JPG|ODST Concept Art for Halo 3. Image:Hevstohalo05.jpg|ODSTs in their Human Entry Vehicles Image:ODSTonArk.jpg|An ODST standing in the sand on the Ark Image:ODSTsinPelican.jpg|Two ODSTs next to a Marine on their way down to the Ark in a Pelican Image:Halo 3 ODST.jpg|An ODST and his Battle Rifle Image:Odst 1.jpg|Two ODSTs in a fight against a Brute Image:Marines with 'ol Arby.PNG|An ODST--along with two Marines--and the Arbiter. Image:ODST red.jpg|An ODST on The Ark Image:1204677264 ODST Sniper.jpg|An ODST sharpshooter on The Ark Image:ODSTStacker helmetless.jpg|Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker Image:ODST Trooper.PNG|An ODST with typical equipment. Image:Engaged in Combat.jpg|Three ODSTs engage in combat on the Ark. Image:AP ODST.jpg|ODST helmet is unlockable in multiplayer. Image:Odstsinpelican.jpg|A squad of ODSTs in a Pelican. Image:T.Rymarr.jpg|An ODST prepares to engage a Brute Pack. image:Halo 3 ODST's.png|An ODST squad Image:ODST Squad.jpg|An ODST commander giving orders Sources Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Military Units Category:Organizations